


Rick-Rolls

by LunarRaevyn



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Crack, I REGRET NOTHING, Mentioned Characters, Mentioned Kazuichi Souda, Minor character Byakuya Togami, Naegi and Byakuya is the implied ship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rick-Rolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRaevyn/pseuds/LunarRaevyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasuhiro just wanted to Rick-Roll someone. Things don't go as planned, not at all. Crackfic, oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rick-Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda OOC Naegi because my friend and I are nerds that come up with the stupidest thoughts. I’m so sorry.  
> Taken directly from my FF.net account

Yasuhiro snickered quietly to himself as he sat in his dorm at Hope’s Peak Academy, cellphone clutched in hand. He had just finished copying a YouTube url and was about to send it to one of his friends, Kazuichi, to play a nice little prank on him.

The video was the meme that ruled the internet for ages, the one, the only, Rick-Roll song. You can probably hear it now in your head, the music, the voice: _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you!_   
  
The shaman laughed, sending it through Messenger, then setting his phone down to finish up some late homework he really needed to finish.

When he was done with those Merlin-forsaken math problems, he turned his attention back to his phone, only to see a fatal flaw in his genius plans.

“Nice try,” the message from Kazuichi said. “The thumbnail popped up with the url. You can’t fool me!” 

 

That damn mechanic. Yasuhiro groaned, sprawling himself starfish style on his bed, thinking about who he could prank with this now. Sakura and Nekomaru are too scary, Byakuya would kill him. . . actually, everyone would probably retaliate in some way. . . Except. . .

A lightbulb seem to go off in the brunet’s mind as he sent the message off to Makoto (remembering this time to get rid of the thumbnail) and added something about it being a cool video about tarot cards, something he’d likely send.

Not even a minute later, and he gets a call. Hiro picks his phone up, answering brightly, but there’s something wrong.

Very wrong.

The room seemed to chill, and he felt his sins crawling on his back. He felt like he was going to have a bad time.

The voice on the other end was calm, cold even, and serious as could be, but even Yasuhiro could recognize it as Makoto’s.

The usually cheery ahoge-bearing teen spoke with a deathly quiet voice into the device.

“ ** _I fucking memorized the meme_**.” And then. . . he hung up. Not another word said. Yasuhiro, had his friend stayed on the line any longer, would have probably shat bricks in fear.

* * *

 

The next day, he saw Makoto again, as the shorter boy was walking to class with Byakuya. When they saw each other, Makoto stopped talking and just stared at him, blankly. Hiro took off, speeding down the corridors with a yelling hall monitor on his heels.

  
Byakuya looked down at Makoto, slightly confused. Makoto smiled back. “I _really_  didn’t like that song.”


End file.
